


Challenge

by madarcherlover



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarcherlover/pseuds/madarcherlover
Summary: Tilly can’t stop thinking about the girl that saved her life.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story just trying it out.

Tilly hardly remembered much. There were periods of the day when she would just blank out and not remember anything at all . But something was special about this girl. Maybe it was because she saved her life or maybe it was because she’s crazy , but it couldn’t be. Tilly has felt like she had known her for all her life.

“ Tilly,” Rodgers says which snaps her out of her trance.  
“I’m going off to work, there is some marmalade and bread in the fridge.”

Tilly was great full that Rodgers let her stay with him. It feels like he actually cares for her and the best part is they play chess every night when he comes back. Always finding a new crazy way to play the game.

But back to more pressing matters she says lightly to herself. Who was this girl? She had to find it at least thank her for what she did. Without her she probably would have been hit by that truck. 

“Wait,” Tilly yelled aloud, “ she didn’t give me her name or where she was going.”

“ Well,” she shrugged, “I always liked a challenge.”


End file.
